Geese and Scorpions Don't Mix
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: When Po see's his dad and Scorpion having 'interactions' one night,he is scared unimaginable. Po is afterward haunted by scenes from that night and its ruining his life. Does Po conquer the scenes or will he go completely insane,read to find out!
1. The Prologue to the Scenes

Like I said before, this fanfiction after plenty of positive feedback gets a prologue and It was a lot of fun to write. Now all I ask is that you enjoy the story, sadly I couldn't submit it on my birthday the day before but that is okay. Like I said before, enjoy.

* * *

There I was taking a look around the Valley of Peace, in the dead of night. The Valley hasn't had any serious action for a while aside from one incident. My Dad is dating a villain by the name of Scorpion and I sure do disapprove.

I did not like that woman and I had a lot of reasons for it. Me and my best bud Monkey were on a quest to locate the sun orchid, after Tigress caught a fatal case of River Fever one day. It wasn't anything me and Monkey couldn't handle if it weren't for Scorpion. She tried to kill me and then said she was going to add my skull to her collection. Just thinking about it right now gives me shivers!

The way she tried to destroy me though was even worse; she hypnotized my friend into trying to murder me. Now that is downright awful in my opinion, don't you agree!? Thankfully, we did return back to the Jade Palace with the orchid just in the nick of time to save Tigress.

Afterword, I was happy to not have that woman anywhere near me but then my Dad starts dating her. How am I supposed to deal with that? My dad, the one who raised me I remind you, is dating a near homicidal maniac; how could I approve of that?!

Now, I really want my Dad to find the person who snatches his heart away but not if his life may be endanger. Though everyone, including Scorpion herself, says she had a change of heart and is good now I don't buy that story for one bit. She may have everyone else fooled, but she hasn't fooled me yet. I'm making sure to keep an eye on that arachnid because if she…

A wave of sleepiness drifts over me as I continued to think. I didn't realize it until I brought my paw to cover my yawning mouth. "Man, am I tired!" I say drowsily out load to no one in particular.

"I suppose I should roll on back to the Jade Palace to catch some serious Z's!" I mumble to myself, beginning my way back to the Jade Palace.

For most of the walk nothing happened; not until I came close to Dad's Noodle Shop. Being the curious person I am I decide to check to see if my Dad is asleep. I wanted to wish my Dad a goodnight's rest and deep down I was worried also for him. What if Scorpion was there?

I head into the dining area and notice something out of the usual. Dad had blocked the window with plank of wood, just big enough in length and height so that you couldn't see into the kitchen. Dad rarely ever blocked the kitchen window, unless he was doing something very important. It was just weird.

I walk over to investigate this when I hear something out of the ordinary from the plain silence: Loud grunting and rustling noises came from the closed room.

Was that my Dad making all of that? It sounded like him I suppose. I couldn't really tell you to be honest, a lot of the grunting and groaning was muffled by the click and clack sounds of metal which was probably Dad's kitchen tools. And if it was my Dad, then why would he be in the kitchen at this time. He rarely ever cooks up something at this time because he didn't want to disturb his neighbors. Then why would he…

Then it hit me like a stone right in my face, what if Scorpion is trying to hurt Dad!

My heart springs at the thought. I didn't like Scorpion, she is conniving and plain evil but this is beyond evil! If she was hurting Dad I would send her to the farthest parts of China before you could finish the word dumpling.

I needed to act fast but I didn't want to make too much noise so I quietly tippy-toe my way over to the door leading into the kitchen. I grab hold of the gold doorknob ready to open it but I pause. I needed to calm myself down a bit, I was shivering a whole lot and the fur on my back was standing. I take in a slow deep breath and exhale slowly also; I feel a bit more relaxed than before.

I crack the door open just far enough I could see through with one eye.

What? What was my Dad doing? He's lying on the kitchen counter, his back against the counter. All of the cooking supplies, from bowls to eating utensils had fallen to the floor. My attention soon came back to Dad when he groans again, this time twice as loud. His groaning didn't sound like he was in pain but instead enjoying himself? Then why was Dad groaning if he wasn't in pain?

Another groan then echoed across the dark kitchen, this time it wasn't my dad. It was too feminine. I look back at Dad and see that Scorpion is sitting on his chest; they were looking at each other in a way I couldn't describe. Why is she on my Dad, what is she doing? The two were sweating a lot and breathing really hard. Why? My eyes roll back over to my Dad and it finally hit me like I have never taken a single punch in my entire life.

This couldn't be compared to any other attack someone gave to me before; it was on a level that even I didn't understand. When Lord Shen hit me that firework that was child's play; it was nothing compared to this.

My Dad was lying with Scorpion wrapped in his wings. They were breathing hard and sweating a whole lot; they were far too busy staring passionately at each to even notice me watching them. Their movements were also another shocking feature. Every time Dad moved to make an action, Scorpion and Dad responded with a moan of bliss. Yet there faces looked contorted in pain, from the way there faces were scrunched up you would first assume pain but that was not the case.

I don't know how to respond and instead stand there watching in disbelief. My emotions at that moment were all over the place; a part of me was horrified while another part of me was confused. I felt incredibly nauseous to watch this go on. I couldn't handle it anymore, if I kept watching this go on I know I would hurl up that bowl of noodles from dinner.

I close the door quietly and back away, step-by-step. I quickly turn around and run away. I just needed to get back to the Jade Palace and sleep! I know by the time I wake up I will have forgotten all of this! Right?

I dash back to the Jade Palace and I made sure I didn't stop for one second. I ran down the street, my head pounded and my vision was fuzzy but I didn't stop. My legs felt like they were burning, and my chest felt ready to explode when I ran up the staircase to the Jade Palace, but I didn't stop. When Crane, who was probably getting a drink of water, asked me if I was okay, did I stop? No.

When I finally entered my own barrack, staring right at my bed, that is when I stopped. My legs a second later gave out to the extreme exhaustion and pain allowing me to fall to my bed.

I adjusted myself to where I was staring at the ceiling. I close my eyes and wait for sleep to take over.

…

I couldn't get to sleep. The scene from before was replaying over and over in my head. Every small detail I saw was etched into my mind and just wouldn't stop.

So there I was all night with that scene replaying in my head. When morning came I was exhausted from no sleep, delirious from these visions and even a bit numb from the pain of having to run all the way back to the Jade Palace. That's when I started to think that everything last night was play between two adults.

_What I saw was play of course, it just had to be play right? Just simple fun between two adults right! It's not like I'm hallucinating or anything. Oh gosh who am I kidding, they weren't playing! Gosh, just the thought of it makes me sick to my stomach…_

* * *

Now who knows there might be one more additional add on to this wacky fanfiction, just wait and see!


	2. Horrific Scene

This is based of the "Love Sting" episode of LOA. I always wondered what would happen If Po came in at the wrong time and saw some things he never wanted to see. Also this is my first KFP fanfic.

**Update (1): 8/16/2012- Decided to go over this fanfic and fix its numerous errors and even added a couple of new touches. Now enjoy!**

**Update (2):2/16/2013- After plenty of positive feedback from views and reviews overtime I have decided to update this fanfic with revisions. There might even be a chance for a second or even third part to this wacky fanfic whenever I get time to write it up. **

**Note: This chapter has been moved to as a chapter 2 of Geese and Scorpions Don't Mix (3/3/13)**

* * *

What I saw was play of course, it just had to be play right? Just simple fun between two adults right! It's not like I'm hallucinating or anything. Oh gosh who am I kidding, they weren't playing! Gosh, just the thought of it makes me sick to my stomach!

I asked Shifu a question about the horrible scene. Well, I didn't blatantly just ask him that, more as wrapped the question in a pile of sheets and called it something else. Shifu, when he heard my question obviously knew where I was getting at. He said it was 'Average for two adults to be in love Po.'

Now, I have nothing against someone being in love. Whatever their preference is for their lover is, it's not my business. Actually I've seen a lot of relationships in the Valley of Peace. Like a rhino married a goat or a goose married a rabbit, which I didn't mind at all. Yet that night what I saw was so horrific, so terrible, I just can't describe it to anyone at the moment.

Now I'm the Dragon Warrior of course and my job is to protect the Valley of Peace from all things evil and what not. When there's no evil to beat or training to be done, a guy like me can get bored a lot. So I usually go around the Valley, looking for something awesome to do. Yet that was the problem, my curiosity.

If I hadn't opened that door, I wouldn't have seen that. The movements, the sweat, and every other scene; it was just horrendous. The emotional scarring felt like a hundred swords stabbed in each of my eyes! It felt as if life itself stopped in a matter of seconds. I thought I went blind there for a second but that would be too much of a luxury. Why were they grunting, were they in pain? But their faces said they were enjoying it, oh gosh I'm so confused! I also felt really dirty when watching it! I just felt so guilty and the worst part they never noticed me there. Just standing there, my mouth wide open, in shock, unable to look away. The sad thing is I can't get it out of my head. Those scenes, just keep replaying in my head, nonstop.

Nothing can get those scenes out of my head; it's stuck there in my noggin possibly forever. Nothing ever felt the same again to me afterward. I couldn't concentrate at all and kept getting my butt handled by the equipment in the Training Hall didn't help. If I was ordered to go on a mission, I don't think I'd be coming back in one piece.

I even went as far as to refuse to eat! Now to anyone who didn't know me would think, "So you missed a meal, big whoop." That's the thing; I never miss a meal, never! I'm too much of a fan of food to miss any meal! Everyone was shocked, that I refused to eat. I even shocked myself, when I said no to my own meal. Viper even asked me if I was okay. I told her I was fine but I was completely lying to myself.

I wasn't fine, I wasn't dandy, I was the absolute opposite, disgusted! These scenes are ruining my life; I can't even sleep without thinking about it for a split second. I have bags underneath the bags of my eyes, if that's not bad enough.

You wanna know what the worst part about it is? That I know the people who did this to me. I know who scarred me for life. I know who makes me want to throw my guts up and I know who completely ruined my life! Yet the thing about it, I can't get this angry at my dad. Yep, what I saw was between my dad and his new girlfriend. My dad's girlfriend was a scorpion and not only that but my enemy.

She tried destroying me and hypnotized my best buddy Monkey. Who'd want to forgive someone after trying to destroy them? Yet to my horror my dad started dating Scorpion and that lead to the events before you.

I'm being haunted by these disgusting visions and I'm probably losing my mind. Hey look on the bright side … ya I can't thing anything.

Wait a minute … I got an idea! If I simply just tell my dad what I saw, it might stop all of these visions. I finally might be rid of these visions; I'm getting excited just thinking about it.

I run off to my father's Noodle Shop and see my dad chopping up some ingredients for his soup. There wasn't a customer in site and Scorpion was no were to be seen. This was my chance! My dad notices me and greets me with a warming hug. He lets go of me a second later. "Hello son, what brings you here?"

"Well I have to ask you something, dad?" He looks at me, wondering what I was going to ask. All of a sudden dad notices my appearance; I looked as if I hadn't gotten sleep in a while. "Oh my, son are you okay?" My dad asked with concern. "Well that's the thing, I'm not okay." My dad raises his eyebrows, wondering what I meant. "I saw what happened last night between you and Scorpion."

My dad's face seemed flushed, he was starting to tense up. His face looked similar to light red beets. He shifted uncomfortable where he was standing and constantly keeps looking back at his feet. "Son uhh..." Father takes a deep breath in and exhales, gathering some of his thoughts. "Son, you know me and Scorpion love each other very much right?" "Yes I know." "Well when two people like Scorpion and me love each other very much Po they conduct in business." "Is it fun business?" My dad's face turned from meek red to outright crimson red in a matter of seconds.

"Well son look at the time, it's already that late." My dad looks at the sun; it was early in the morning with the sun shining bright. It was no were near closing time for my dad's noodle shop. "But dad you never finished?" But dad didn't answer me. He simply continued shooing me out of his restaurant. "I'll just have to explain the rest to you later, now bye!" My father runs off back into the kitchen to finish the cooking.

To be honest, I didn't get the answers I wanted, but hey I didn't mind. When I thought I about I didn't get many of my questions answered. Wait … I had a thought without any of those scenes. I couldn't describe to anyone how awesome I felt at that moment. I was possible the happiest panda in the world, wait I am the happiest panda in the world. I couldn't do anything to express the happiness I was feeling.

Everything went back to normal ever since I stopped the thoughts. I could actually eat again, oh how I missed the taste of a dumpling or a bowl of noodles! Kung Fu Training was going great to; it couldn't get any better than this!

Yet I had this one question bugging me. What was dad doing with Scorpion, that night? They looked like they were pain but like they were also enjoying themselves. Hey maybe I'm too young to understand or not smart enough to understand. But hey, this question isn't shaving any fur off my back. Maybe one day I'll figure out what happened that night but for own I've got more important things to do.


End file.
